Eternity without you
by kikki2696
Summary: Sort of a song fic "Is This Love" by James Arthur. Bella and Edward never had Renesmee so Jacob didn't imprint on her. Jacob/oc oneshot.


Jacob was running with all his strength. His heart was beating rapidly, and his breath was ragged. Jacob and the pack had been running for hours chasing a vampire that both the Cullen's and the pack wanted dead. The vampire had been going on a killing spree for the past couple of months now, and they were on his heals all the time. They were running past Charlie Swans house when everything changed.

A tall girl with long blond curly hair was walking up the steps to the Swan house. She was wearing a black jacket and a blue scarf around her neck. She was also wearing black leggings and boots with a heel on them, making her taller.

It only took seconds as she turned her head towards the woods. Her piercing green eyes met Jacobs brown ones. She didn't seem scared as she saw Jacob in his wolf form, she smiled. It was like she knew something he didn't, even thought he was the one that imprinted.

Even though it only took a few seconds, it felt like it took hours, before she turned around and proceeded to enter the Swan house. Once on the inside she pulled of her black jacked and blue scarf. Under the jacked she was wearing a big light cream colored sweater. After pulling out her phone and iPod out of her jacket pocket she turned off the music and went in to greet Charlie.

"Hey there kid, you're early." Charlie greeted.

"HI Charlie, I know. I just had this feeling like I should be early today." The girl answered. Ever since Bella married Edward, Charlie had hired someone to help him cook and clean the house. The girl had been the first one to answer his ad, after moving to forks alone at the young age of 19. Charlie had almost hired her on the spot after hearing that she lived close by and that she could cook and clean before she could ride a bike.

"Oh really. So what is it for dinner?" Charlie asked getting up from his chair to follow her into the kitchen.

"Chicken masala. It's Indian food. I thought you could try something new today since I am in a good mood." The girl smiled at Charlie as she put away the grocery she had bought on her way over.

"Sounds fine to me, but what got you in a good mood?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, I meet someone today, and I have a feeling that he is important." The girl answered, and then proceeded to make dinner, ending the conversation between them.

After seeing the girl and imprinting on her, all he had wanted to do was chase after her and find out who she was, but Sam stopped him reminding him of the vampire.

Ever since Bella married Edward, Jacob had felt like his heart had a hole in it. Just after their marriage, Edward had changed Bella, and since she could control her thirst so well they had stayed for Charlie. Even though Jacob hated Edward for what he did to Bella, he could not deny that he still loved her and that he would stay her best friend forever, but when he saw the girl he had finally felt whole again, and forgot Bella.

He wanted so bad to find out who that girl was, but knew that if he wanted to talk to her before she disappeared he would have to end this chase soon. Having some motivation helped as he speeded up and could keep up with the vampire better. The others was falling behind as Jacob speed up, only being behind by a few inches. He took a leap, hoping that was enough and landed on the vampire. The rest of the pack was able to catch up and together they ripped the vampire apart and burned the pieces. After it was done Jacob ran to the forest line of the Swan house, and changed back into his human form.

Once he had some pants on he got to the door and rang the bell. Charlie opened the door and greeted him.

"Hi, Jacob what are you doing here?" Charlie asked letting Jacob in before closing the door behind him.

"Oh, I just thought I should drop by and see how you were doing. So how are you?" Jacob asked while looking around the parts of the house he could see.

"I am great Jacob. How are you? You look like you are looking for something, is something wrong?" Charlie asked, getting a little annoyed and worried at the same time.

"Nothing's wrong. Is Bella here? What is that smell, it smells great?" Jacob sniffed the air and turned to face Charlie hoping to ask about the girl.

"Bella haven't been here since last week, Jacob. And the smell is Chicken something, something that Alex is making. Why don't you come in and greet her?" Charlie then walked over to the kitchen, not even looking back to see if Jacob is fallowing, as he knew he was.

Once Jacob entered the kitchen he saw the girl standing over the oven making something, with ear plugs in her ears listening to loud music. She was humming and singing small words while moving to the music. She didn't seem to notice them until Charlie tapped her on the shoulder.

She let go of the spoon she was holding and then removed one of her ear plugs before turning to face Charlie and Jacob. Jacob saw that she recognized him. He didn't know how since he had been a wolf when she saw him, but she just did.

"Alex this is Jacob, my friend Billy Blacks son. Jacob this is Alex my house keeper?" Charlie wasn't sure what to call her since she was like a house keeper, since she cooked and cleaned.

"Nice to meet you Jacob, Charlie talks about you almost as often as he talks about Bella." Alex smiled, and reached out her had waiting for Jacob so shake it.

"Nice to meet you to, Charlie didn't say he hired someone to do his house work." Jacob eyed Charlie who snorted while he shook her hand. There was this electric feeling that came when they touched hands, going up their arms. They stood there holding hands, looking into each other's eyes until Charlie chough awkwardly from their side. They let go and Alex looked over to Charlie a little annoyed.

"Well Alex when is dinner ready? Jacob are you staying for dinner?" Charlie asked looking from Jacob to Alex.

"If there is enough I would love to stay for dinner, it smells delicious."

"Well there is certainly enough food, so why don't the both of you go and watch sport or whatever the heck you watch when I am not here Charlie? And Jacob thank you." Alex started to push the both of them out of the kitchen and then begun making the rest of the dinner.

Jacob could concentrate on the TV, as all he could think about was Alex being in the other room. He wanted to talk more with her, but with Charlie being here, he got nervous since he could kick him out.

Once dinner was ready, they all sat around the table and ate in silence.

Alex didn't seem to mind as Charlie had never been much of a talker, but Jacob really wanted to know more about Alex.

"So Alex why don't you tell Jacob here about the new car you're working on?" Charlie winked at Jacob, and then begun eating the rest of his dinner pretending to listen while the both of them stared talking about cars, motorcycles and then over to music and so on.

Once dinner was finished, Jacob helped Alex clean up and then offered to walk her home, once she was finished for the day.

Alex led Jacob thought the woods not having a care in the world.

"Alex it's not safe to go through these woods. You should start walking along the road instead." Jacob was behind her every step, looking around for any threat to come.

"Don't worry Jacob I can protect myself. I might look weak, but I am stronger then I look." Alex said not caring to look behind at Jacob.

Even though it had only been a couple hours they felt close to each other. It was like they knew each other before meeting. Jacob knew that it was because of the imprinting, but it felt deeper, like there was a hidden secret between them.

"There are a lot of dangerous creatures in these woods. You might be strong, but there are things stronger then you around here." Jacob ran to walk beside here. He didn't like the thought of her meeting a vampire in the middle of the woods, or her going in the wrong direction and getting lost.

Alex didn't answer; instead she kept walking until they reached a clearing surrounded by the thick trees. Once they reached the middle she stopped and turned to face him. She smiled up at him. Even though she was tall, Jacob was taller by a few inches, so she had to tilt her head up a little. Jacob smiled back at her not keeping his eyes on her as he was looking around for any threats.

"Do you mean vampires or are you referring to yourself, wolf boy? Either way I can protect myself better than you can." She smiled, and then did something Jacob didn't think was possible. She got down on her haunches and put her left hand on the ground making it grumble before a tree came out of the ground separating them. She walked to the other side so she could face Jacob again. He was standing there with wide eyes and mouth open.

"How… What… Why?" Was all Jacob could say as he looked up the tree.

"I know about vampires and shape shifters and werewolf's because I am a witch. Have been since I was born." While Jacob was still processing the information, Alex wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. He responded at once, closing his eyes finally feeling complete after so long.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you." Alex said after ending their kiss, and letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"I think I do, because I have been waiting for you too." He hugged her close, and didn't want to let her go. He never wanted to let her go, all he wanted to do was stand there with her for eternity, and since he was a shape shifter and she was a witch, they never did have to separate, since they could live to the end of the world, and still have a long life together.

"I love you" She said

"I love you" He responded

They had known each other for less than a day, but with the imprinting it felt like an eternity.

**My first song fic. I listened to "Is This Love" by James Arthur over and over again while writing this. It's kind of cheesy, but hey, it's my first. Hope you liked it and please leave a comment below to tell me what you think. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
